


YOU'RE A HORRIBLE THIEF, THESEUS.

by orpheusaki



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Major Character Death but not in this timeline, Parental figure Technoblade, Techno has good friends, Techno is trying his best, This may sound really sad but I promise it's not, Tommy and Techno bonding arc, Tommy asks himself the same thing, Tommy gets help for his trauma, Tommy is sad, What's Techno's job you ask?, angst with happy ending, they deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusaki/pseuds/orpheusaki
Summary: "Is that my shirt?" Techno asks, his voice going up a pitch in outrage, "And my shoes?!""No! I have no idea what you're talking about, in fact, why are you here? Off you go, go about your daily miscreancies! You're an adult, so go do… adult things!" Tommy rattles off, jittering around the kitchen like a spooked squirrel under the heavy gaze of his older brother."Why am I here?" Techno cries, "I live here Tommy! Why are you here?""Wow, you live here! I could have never even known! You should really put some paintings of yourself up or something…"Or;A modern retelling of Tommy living in Techno's basement. Sort of.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 72
Kudos: 1070





	1. The racoon that ransacked my fridge

"You're in my house."

Tommy freezes in place, his head still stuck deep in Techno's freshly stocked fridge, and when he slowly pulls himself out, Techno isn't even surprised to see a carton of orange juice in his hands and a half eaten bagel sticking out of his mouth.

" _Heyuf Hefnobade_!" He says nervously around the bagel, all but throwing the orange juice back into the fridge and slamming it shut with a loud  _ crash _ . His pupils are shaking as he looks around for the nearest exit to, assumingly, make his daring escape.

However, given that Techno is currently living on the seventh floor of the apartment block and he and his behemoth of a dog (Carl) are blocking the front door; Tommy's stuck until further notice; unless he were to take a daring leap of faith out the window into oncoming traffic. Which, honestly, does nothing to solve Techno's issue.

Tommy begins to wolf down the bagel at alarming speed as Techno gets his bearings back, "You're in my house, Tommy." He repeats, just as monotonous as the first time, "Why are you in my house?"

"Funny story, really, uh, you see…" the messy haired teenager begins to stutter, pointing at random house hold appliances around Techno's home, "I actually really —"

"Is that  _ my  _ shirt?" Techno asks, his voice going up a pitch in outrage, "And my shoes?!"

"No! I have no idea what you're talking about, in fact, why are you here? Off you go, go about your daily miscreancies! You're an adult, so go do… adult things!" Tommy rattles off, jittering around the kitchen like a spooked squirrel under the heavy gaze of his older brother.

"Why  _ am I _ here?" Techno cries, "I  _ live  _ here Tommy! Why are  _ you  _ here?"

"Wow, you live here! I could have never even known! You should really put some painting of yourself up or something…" he mumbles, the words dying on his tongue before Techno can properly hear them.

"You show up for the first time in  _ years  _ and you're rummaging through my stuff like a bloody  _ racoon _ Tommy! What the heck?"

"Ha ha, funny world this is… so anyway, should I put the kettle on? Do you have any digestive biscuits? I have so much to tell you about —"

" _ Tommy _ ." Techno states, and he watches as the blues of his younger brother's eyes flash in fear, shoulders jerking into a still position. The actions shock Techno enough for him to actually take a step back, lowering his voice slightly, "Tommy… I haven't seen you in four years. You shouldn't even know I live here."

"Well, at the foster house there's this guy called Fundy! And he — well, he's a bit odd, but he's really smart!" Tommy begins, talking a hundred miles a second and Techno finds himself sprinting to catch up with the sudden diversion in the conversation, "And he hacked into the system to find where you live! Since, you know, Phil put you down as my emergency contact back when I was in school and —"

"You're not in school anymore?" Techno whispers, "But… you're fifteen."

Tommy looks so incredibly miserable that Techno actually feels horrible for opening his mouth, "I'm sixteen. My birthdays in a few weeks."

"But then you're still supposed to be —"

"Well, I just, sort of stopped showing up? About a month ago? They don't care about that sort of thing when you have no family at home to call up about attendance," he informs offhandedly, and it strikes through Techno's soul like an arrow. "Anyway, he found my old files and your address was on there so I just wrote it on a little piece of paper and —"

_ No family at home. _

"Hopped on the first train here! It was weird trying to find your street but I asked this lady who looked like —"

It's been six years since Wilbur died, four since Phil. Four since Techno left, and four since he last heard of Tommy before a man dressed in black took him away.

"But anyways, she pointed me in the right direction and, well, here you are! I have arrived!"

"You  _ ran away _ ?"

Tommy stops talking then, and all of a sudden, Techno takes in the sight of his younger brother.

He's so much taller now, and he's finally grown into his ears and nose. He wasn't twelve anymore, that much was obvious, but he still looked like a  _ child _ . While he's obviously stolen one of Techno's old (Wilbur's, actually) sweaters and shoes, his trousers are still very much his; with scrapes in the knees and the bottoms frayed and too small around his ankles.

"I," he begins, but Techno doesn't let him finish,

"Do you realise how absolutely  _ stupid  _ that is?" Techno shouts for the first time in  _ years.  _ He hasn't shouted since Wilbur —

Both Carl and Tommy jump, and the younger boy physically begins to recoil, 

Techno sees red, "Are you actually that fucking  _ stupid _ , Tommy?"

"I wasn't —"

"Why would you  _ come here _ Tommy? What did you think I could possibly give you that the foster house wasn't already? A bed? A roof?  _ Food _ ? Why would you throw it all away for —"

"I wanted you!" Tommy then shouts, cutting off Techno's words before they reach his mouth. The boy's chest is heaving, as he struggles to grab the next breath through his frustration, "I wanted Phil and I wanted Wilbur! I wanted my  _ family _ !"

Techno's been struck silent, and to his growing mortification, Tommy's too big too blue eyes start to well up with tears,

_ Oh god,  _ he thinks to himself,  _ Wilbur was always better at comforting Tommy. _

"When Phil died,"  _ oh god,  _ "And you… left, I really — I  _ really  _ hated you man." Tommy whimpers, honest to god  _ whimpers  _ and suddenly Techno feels like the world's shittiest person (which, all things considered, he probably was). Even Carl is looking at him like he's committed murder in the baby unit of a hospital, and he's a bloody  _ dog. _

Techno opens his mouth to say something,  _ anything _ , but no words come out.

Unfortunately, Tommy seems to take this as a que to continue, "But I don't anymore. Hate you that is. I understand why you left me. Your twin had died and then your dad… so I was just… a reminder of everything you lost."

_ But you lost your brother and your dad too _ , Techno wants to say, but he doesn't. Because Tommy didn't only lose one brother the day Techno let him be taken away by the state. The day Techno decided that Tommy would be better off raised in a place where Techno never existed.

"I know you wanted the best for me." He continues, sniffling.

Techno's in awe, staring at the child who's had to grow up too quickly in order to survive. Grown up too quickly to  _ understand.  _ Techno's twenty eight, for god's sake, he can handle his demons coming back to bite him in the ass in the form of his neglected teenage brother.

_ Phil, if you can hear me, this is all your fault. Why didn't you stop after having twins? Why did you continue and have a third one? _

"I would have left me too…"

"Tommy," Techno finally says, unable to let this shit show of self deprecating events continue while his entire apartment block listens in, "Tommy I didn't…"

"I won't stay for long." Tommy then suddenly drops, as if things weren't  _ already  _ fucked up, "I promise. I'll leave and,"

"And go  _ where _ , Theseus?" Techno sighs tiredly, finally stepping into his house and closing the front door behind him. He rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands, feeling twenty years older than before he stepped into his home, "You expect me to believe you're going to survive on the  _ streets _ ?"

Tommy frowns, at either the way Techno doesn't believe in his abilities to survive on the streets and fend for himself, or because of his government name. The latter makes Techno laugh.

"You know I was the one who named you Theseus."

Tommy's frown deepens, and Techno wants to laugh and how absurd their lives are, "Oh yeah? Thanks for nothing."

"Hey it's a  _ cool name _ ,"

"It really isn't. No one knows how to pronounce it."

"I was twelve and obsessed with greek mythology." Techno continues on his tangent, dropping his keys on the little plate by the front door and kicking off his work shoes, "It was either Theseus or Icarus."

Tommy looks like he wants to comment on how both those names are equally as terrible, but stops himself when he catches the vulnerable and soft look on Techno's face,

"Wilbur wanted to name you Poppy." Techno says, however it's obvious he's mostly talking to himself, "And then he cried when Phil told him you were going to be a boy."

"Poppy could be a boy's name…" Tommy grumbles under his breath, and Techno's breath catches, as he stares intensely at the little spot on the wooden floor boards.

(  _ "He's a boy, Wil, you can't call him Poppy," Phil informs softly, not at all surprised when Wilbur's hazel eyes begin to gloss over with unshed crocodile tears. Techno sighs wearily and his twins penchant for the dramatics. _

_ "But…" Wilbur mumbles sadly, gripping onto Techno's jumper sleeve like a lifeline, "Poppy could be a boy name." _

_ Techno grimaces, looking far too disgusted to be a twelve year old, "No. Theseus."  _ )

Wilbur, somehow, still won in the end, having never called Tommy Theseus a day in his life, opting to instead give him his horrendous nickname he goes by now.

"You really are Wilbur's brother," Techno whispers under his breath, which goes undetected by Tommy (who looks like he might run for the door any second). He scoffs, standing up straight and tipping his head all the way back, to look sadly at his ceiling.

_ What am I doing, Wil? You would know what to do. _

"You know this is illegal. I think you'll be arrested for breaking in, and I'll get thrown in jail for kidnapping." Techno says softly, still not looking at Tommy.

Tommy winces, "I'm sure they'll forget about me soon enough. And don't worry! No one besides Fundy knew where I was going so they won't —"

"I'll call the foster company after we eat dinner."

Tommy couldn't have looked more betrayed than if Techno pulled out a sword and slapped him across the face with it, "You're… you're going to send me back?"

Techno barely suppresses a sigh and heavy roll of his eyes, as he casually walks by Tommy to open his fridge, "I was  _ going  _ to make mushroom soup. Or do you want steak? When was the last time you ate?"

"You can't send me back! I won't go back!"

Techno definitely rolls his eyes this time, "It'll take me a couple days to clear out the spare room, so you'll have to share the coach with Carl until then. Oh! I found the steak!"

"You can't do this to me I swear I'll —" Tommy then interrupts himself, "Wait, what?"

"And, I'm enrolling you in school. There's one my colleague used to work at just a few blocks over. Can you pass the salt?"

Tommy moves like a robot after that bomb of a promise, turning eerily to grab the red salt shaker, holding it in his hands with an iron grip, "You're letting me… stay? Here? With you?"

"And Carl," Techno pauses, "Who you have to walk everyday at six in the morning."

"I can stay with you?" Tommy rephrases and asks again, and really, Techno could puke at the sappy look on his brother's face. He's just as sentimental as Phil.

Techno squints,  _ He looks like you Phil, and he talks like Wilbur. _

"Hold on — I have to walk Carl at  _ what  _ time? And  _ school _ ? This is child labour! I won't stand for this!"

The pink haired man rolls his eyes  _ again  _ at Tommy's theatrics,  _ and he's got a fiery spirit. _

**_Like you,_ ** he imagines someone saying. Although he's not sure who.

Regardless, Techno hums to himself, reaching and and finally taking the poor salt shaker from Tommy's murderous grasp; before, for some unexplainable reason, he reaches out to pat down the little cow licks of blonde hair that stick up on his head.

Tommy looks shocked, before he relaxes under the touch, and Techno is  _ definitely  _ going to be sick if this little bonding time continues.

So he rips his hand away, coughing awkwardly,

And then he remembers how the story ended.

"Well," Techno begins, taking an amused look at Tommy. The teenager is trying his best not to smile, and the two of them still have  _ a lot  _ to talk about before anything can be settled; but Techno can feel himself smiling back. And maybe it's just his imagination, but he can almost see two shadowy fingers standing behind Tommy, one dressed in a green bucket hat and the other in an obnoxiously bright yellow sweater.

They're all smiling.

"Welcome home Theseus."


	2. Awkward mishaps of epic proportion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With every passing hour the gremlin continues to cause havoc in Techno's previously calm and collected routine; the older man debates the ethicality and legality of knocking Tommy out with a kitchen spoon and leaving him on the side of the road in a little box. He'd even write a pathetic little "please take!" sign to ensure he'll never see the younger boy ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your honour, they are trying their best !!!

"You have your own room now," Techno sighs tiredly from the head of his bed, his bare feet buried under Carl's mammoth-like fur — who sleeps undisturbed at the foot of the bed like the oversized feet cushion he is — his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose sternly, "Why do you choose to instead hang out in mine?"

Tommy is laying upside down like some sort of yellow haired bat, his head dangling off the side of the bed and feet pressing against Techno's thighs. He groans, "It's because I'm bored!"

"I bought you a new phone." Techno replies curtly, as if that were the most obvious answer.

It had been almost an entire month since Tommy had at least broken three child-safety laws, and a further two breached laws when Techno — or whatever angel had possessed him — let the boy _stay_ after his little run away from the faster house. It was quite a story to explain to his neighbours, when they noticed that the usual quiet neighbour containing Mr. mysterious pink man and his dog became; Mr. mysterious pink man, loud yellow haired ball of energy and dog.

Tommy doesn't look impressed, even pulling out and waving the new shiny phone from his pocket like it weighed nothing, "And?"

Since that day, Techno had attended far too many counselling and foster meetings and signed  _ far  _ too many documents (really, he went through  _ two  _ of his favourite pens) to simply grant himself access to care for his own  _ brother  _ (and really, how depressing is that).

Although, with every passing hour the gremlin continues to cause havoc in Techno's previously calm and collected routine; the older man debates the ethicality and  _ legality  _ of knocking Tommy out with a kitchen spoon and leaving him on the side of the road in a little box. He'd even write a pathetic little " _ please take!"  _ sign to ensure he'll never see the younger boy  _ ever  _ again.

" _ And  _ maybe you should use it and, I don't know, entertain yourself? Or go shopping, use the card I got you for something other than UberEats."

Tommy frowns, "Yeah about that, are you sure you can afford all of this? We even decorated my room and everything, like, I even have a TV in there! I've never had my own TV! Or my own room!"

Techno pretends that statement doesn't affect him as much as it really does, because, come on, this  _ kid.  _ He could go from acting like the most immature little rodent to a well spoken and compassionate young man. One who grew up too quickly without any of his family to guide him through those awkward times. A kid who, in all honesty, deserved all the good in the world —

"I'm going to blast movies so loud when you sleep, bitch!"

Techno frowns, not even surprised. He takes it all back. He hates Tommy, he really does. Not for the first time that day, Techno imagines Wilbur and Phil laughing down at his misery.

_ Phil this is, again, all your fault. Wilbur too. _

"Where do you get all this money from anyway?" Tommy then asks, seemingly not done with his economical questions.

Techno sighs tiredly, looking down at the same page of his book he's been on for the last half an hour, "I work Tommy. Like every other adult."

"Yeah but  _ what _ work? You own two TV's, man! Well, one's mine," he says with absolute no embarrassment, "And you bought me a phone! You have a car too don't you?"

"Uh, yeah?"

Tommy's eyes light up, "What car is it?"

"I doubt you'd know what it was if I told you Tommy," Techno rolls his eyes, "You didn't even know how to use our microwave yesterday."

"Because your microwave has so many buttons! Only rich people need so many options to heat up macaroni! So what is it? What do you do?" Tommy suddenly frowns up at him (he's still upside down), looking troubled, "Are you like — in the mafia or some shit? Drugs?!"

Techno doesn't think entertaining his idiot brother at half past nine in the evening on a Sunday about why he's not in the bloody  _ mafia  _ was a favourable pass time, so instead, he turns his attention back to the book he had been trying to read before Tommy the-bane-of-his-existence Innit decided to grace him with his, undoubtedly, useless presence.

Tommy groans at the lack of attention again, poking Techno with his toes in an act of aggression (which proves to no avail, as Techno barely flinches).

"Teeechnooobladddde," Tommy cries in agony, furthur trying to make an indent into the side of Techno's legs with his feet, "Technooooooo,"

"Tommy!" Techno states, shutting his book and throwing it onto his nightstand, painfully aware he wasn't going to be able to concentrate unless his brother was sedated, or dead, whichever came first.

Tommy kicks Techno's thighs once more, grinning, "Why yes, that is I. How may I help yo— AHHH!"

Grabbing one of Tommy's feet, Techno pushes him forward, sending the teenager sprawling onto the rug head first, his unfairly long arms and legs flailing about like a noodle balloon; probably waking up the apartment below them. It's a wondrous sight, truly, and Techno's only slightly concerned about Tommy breaking his neck and dying a horrible death on his bedroom floor. Highlight on the word  _ slightly. _

"Oh, you arse!" Tommy shouts in outrage, so at least he's alive, "You tried to kill me! Murder!"

"It wasn't my intention, so technically manslaughter," Techno corrects, the corner of his mouth twitching, almost smiling.

"You just confessed! I'll take you to court!"

Techno rolls his eyes, "Finish school first, and then you can sue me."

The mention of school silences Tommy again, much like it did earlier that week when Techno had brought up the topic,

(  _ "Hey, so, I was thinking we could check out that highschool I told you about? So you can start attending after Christmas break?" _

_ Tommy suddenly went pale, "Already?"  _ )

The reaction did surprise him slightly, since the last time Techno remembers Tommy going to school; it's always been with excited eyes and eager smiles. Yet now, with sunken cheeks and dark circles under his eyes pale blue eyes — Tommy looked absolutely horrified at the concept of attending school again.

It was a contrast between the old puffy red and freckled cheeks he used to have. Always carrying around a backpack three sizes too big for him on his stubby little arms and legs.

But Tommy wasn't twelve anymore.

Slowly, Techno pulls his feet out from under Carl (who doesn't even stir, useless dog) and inches to the side of the bed. He doesn't press too far, just ever so slightly able to push his head over the edge to peer down at his uncharacteristically quiet brother.

Tommy's got his legs pressed against his chest, face hidden in his knees. He looks so small, so young and  _ so miserable.  _

"Hey, man," Techno tries, failing to sound comforting and instead coming off as incredibly awkward, "It's okay. I was kidding."

Tommy purses "No I —"

Comforting others has never really been his strong suits, neither was helping children. So Techno bites his lip nervously, mentally debating on how to approach the situation and not make it any worse. But perhaps, he should stop viewing Tommy as a brainless  _ child  _ and actually… handle the situation like he would at work.

"Can you tell me what the issue is?" He tries softly, inwardly ready for the onslaught of screaming or tears — whichever one Tommy feels obliged to use today.

But it never comes, instead; Tommy sniffles, wiping his nose with his jumper sleeve (gross, but Techno understands), "It's stupid."

"I mean, it probably is —"

Tommy scoffs, " _ Wow _ , you suck at this."

"— _ but, _ " Techno squeezes in, "Even if it is stupid, it's still upsetting you."

_ Wow,  _ Techno images Wilbur saying with a grimace,  _ isn't that insightful. _

By a miraculous turn of events however, Tommy sighs, looking up at him through his lashes like some sort of kicked puppy, "It's just — I'm… nervous is all. About school"

Techno frowns, "It's not going to be any different to your old one," he lies straight through his teeth, "And I'm sure you'll make so many friends." Strictly speaking, he wasn't lying about the last part of his sentence.

He honestly didn't think Tommy would have a problem making friends, if that's what the issue really was. Tommy was so much like Wilbur, it was startling; through their shared enthusiasm and sociability, they were also similar in the sense that they were just so  _ bright.  _ Both beams of light passing through a prism, colours galore.

Techno sometimes imagines their words dripping with colour, bright and eye catching. Tommy will be fine in school.

But, evidently shown through Tommy's drooping expression, that didn't seem to be the problem.

"I know that," Tommy mumbles, "But it's just — I didn't care about school all that much before. I just showed up because I  _ had  _ to, and then, when I stopped going; no one else cared, so I didn't either. But now… now I —" Tommy nibbles his bottom lip harshly, seemingly forcing the words out, "Now I  _ want  _ to do well, but I don't know how."

Techno blinks stupidly,  _ Oh dear.  _ That was not at all what he was expecting. Why couldn't Tommy have normal teenage worries? Like acne? And popularity? And… whatever other things teenagers obsessed over. Why did he have to be so  _ complex _ ?

It's a sad thought really; that Tommy's problems were not very 16-year-old-ish but rather traumatised-and-neglected-ish.

He clears his throat, "Uh, right. Can I ask what's changed?"

"Huh?"

"I mean — why do you want to do well now?"

Tommy looks nervous again, playing with the threads on the rug as he answers, "Like I said. No one cared before. I wasn't doing well in school because I didn't have anyone to show my report cards to, or take to parents evening. But… but now…"

Techno waits for the rest of the answer as Tommy trails off, going silent.

And then, he realises.

"Oh." He says out loud before he can stop himself, cursing.  _ Oh shit. Oh fuck. _

Tommy has  _ him  _ now. Lord, what a travesty that is.

"Oh." Techno repeats, much quieter than before, not sure what else he can say. How on earth had he, lone wolf Mr. Blade (and dog sidekick Carl) suddenly amass a broken little brother to care for as well. Perhaps this is karma from his past life, for slaying an entire country or killing an innocent little baker. After all, he must've done something so horribly  _ evil  _ to be cursed like this.

Tommy chuckles awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah, uh. It's stupid, I know. You don't need to—"

"No." Techno refuses before he can think better of it, "It's not. I'm sorry."

Tommy's eyes widen a fraction, shocked, "Oh, okay. Uh. Thanks, I guess."

_ Lord this is painful,  _ Phil is probably saying, laughing himself silly at the constipated expression his two sons are exchanging.

"You're welcome." Techno replies, feeling absolutely ridiculous.

It doesn't help that the two of them have the emotional capabilities of a teaspoon, and this is only increased when put in these awkward little bonding moments. They shared a similar one a few weeks prior, when Techno had bought Tommy a whole new wardrobe and was confused between giving him a hug or body slamming him to the ground (in the end, he sufficed for a head pat).

"Well, uh, I think I should head to bed," Tommy informs, undoubtedly feeling equally as uncomfortable, "You know, to look around the school tomorrow. Need energy. Big day."

"Yes. Yes you're right, uh, goodnight."

Tommy stands awkwardly, looking ready to bolt for the door, "Hm, goodnight."

Techno tries his best to sleep that night, though it doesn't come to him quickly, nor has it done for the last few weeks. Instead, he listens, to the humming of the radiator and squeaking of the pipes, the occasional footsteps of his neighbours or the stray passing car on the streets below. Even Carl's morbidly concerning dog snores are a peaceful sound to keep him grounded.

As he listens, he realises, unlike the last few days, Tommy doesn't cry himself to sleep (Not that he's been listening, because that's weird; and regardless, Techno's no stranger to sleepless thoughts and bad dreams. He hasn't cried himself to sleep in years, but it doesn't change the fact that once upon a time, it was him, curled up alone and in bed; crying about the brother and father he missed. So Techno let's him cry, pretends he doesn't hear).

But tonight, he hears nothing but Carl, the radiator and the pipes.

Techno finds himself slipping into sleep a little easier after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did we think? (see u soon <3)


	3. You're a gooder brother than I'd ever be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Man, you expected to rant all of that and not listen to my advice?"
> 
> Techno winces, "I was kind of hoping you'd fall asleep during my story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !TW! mild anxiety attack

"So," Techno says as he gently stirs a teaspoon around his cup of black coffee (with two sugars, because he's not a monster), "That went well."

The trip around Tommy's soon-to-be highschool went extremely well, in Techno's opinion.

"Ughrrrr," the demon on the sofa seems to disagree.

Tommy, who's currently laying face down on the couch (Carl's mammoth-like body crushing his legs), doesn't seem to share the same sentiment — if the distressed groans and whines of utter despair emitting from the seat cushions are any indication of his current feelings.

"I can't help but think this is a asphyxiation hazard," Techno sighs from the rocking chair opposite the sofa, the nature channel playing something about turtles in the back. He places his teaspoon and saucer on the coffee table in front of him, giving Tommy a judgemental look over his cup as he takes a hearty sip.

Tommy's slack frame doesn't so much as flinch, which does alarm Techno just a little — before he shoots his head up, one side of his cheek red from the fabric burn, "I'm going to drop out of school." He suddenly states, and Techno can't bring it in him to be surprised.

"You can't actually drop out of school if you're not technically  _ in  _ school," Techno informs, somewhat regretfully, wondering if it had been better if he hadn't opened his mouth at all, as Tommy suddenly looks mortified as he slams his face back down onto the sofa with an alarming lack of safety.

"Then I won't go," he says (although it's somewhat muffled by the couch), "You can't make me."

Techno narrows his eyes suspiciously, wondering if this was some sort of test. That very morning, and even the car trip — Tommy seemed fine. Excited even! And during the  _ actual  _ tour he couldn't contain how amazed he was by the art and film department, or the size of the field; even the canteen  _ menu  _ seemed to send him over the moon.

It was the car journey back that, for some reason, opened a whole new can of worms (metaphorically, though you never know with Theseus). Tommy had suddenly become reserved and quiet, completely shying away from talking about the experience. His eyebrows were furrowed and knees shaking, obviously upset at  _ something  _ but what his anger was directed at wasn't clear.

Techno had eyed him curiously, but decided not to pry too much in a confined place where the chances of him throwing something at Techno's head and spiraling them into a car accident was frightfully prominent. That being said however, once coming back home, Tommy became even more sunken.

The older brother takes another sip of his coffee, internally debating how to approach this,

"You're right." He ultimately goes for just playing into Tommy's unexplainable tantrum until he finds out what the problem is, "I can't force you to go to school."

Tommy looks up at him slightly, frowning, "You can't?"

"Nope. I can't."

"...Then I won't go."

Techno shrugs, "Okay,"

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"...Okay."

"So, now that you're not planning to finish your education," he then continues, sipping his coffee slowly, looking over the edge of the cup at Tommy's depleting anger, "What're you going to do? Just sit on my —  _ our _ sofa all day?"

Tommy looks troubled when he answers, "I'll… I'll do online classes."

Techno's eyes widen, evidently surprised, and he puts down his half empty cup, suddenly pouring all of his undivided attention onto the overdramatic teenager sprawled across his sofa like a corpse, "Tommy. I didn't — I didn't even know online school was something you were considering. We can work with that if you really —"

"Oh god, stop." Tommy sits up, gently nudging Carl awake and onto the rug below him, looking disgusted as he finally meets Techno's eyes, "No. It's so gross when you act like you  _ care _ —"

Techno frowns, "But I  _ do  _ care?"

"That's —" Tommy seems to lose his enthusiasm half way through his sentence, as he suddenly cuts himself off and physically begins to deflate like a balloon. He sinks back into the sofa, the blanket on his lap pulled higher and tighter around his chest. "Yeah. Yeah I know."

Techno sighs, leaning back as well. He picks up his cup again, but doesn't drink it again immediately, "Come on, Tommy, what's up? I thought you liked the school."

"I did! I really did."

"Then what's the issue?"

Tommy looks angry all over again, his hands balled into little fists against the seat cushion. "What happens when — when I do something wrong? Or I fail an exam?"

Techno is incredibly confused, and finds himself looking down at Carl for some sort of support (only to immediately realise, he's a bloody dog), "Well, uh… you'll probably have to stop doing whatever it is that you're doing wrong. And then work harder in the next exam?"

This answer is evidently  _ not  _ the one Tommy was looking for, as his brows furrow and pout increases. His breathing is uneven, and before he can exhale properly he's inhaling again, "Okay! Fine! What about if I — if I fail a whole  _ class _ !"

"Are you planning to fail? I'm so confused." Techno admits in concern, grabbing the remote beside him to turn the TV off.

"No! But — but what if I  _ did _ ?"

"Well then you'll have to talk to your teachers about it, Tommy. I can't really do much about —"

"So what will it take for you to send me back?!" He shouts finally, his voice ripping through the empty hallways and empty rooms. Carl flies up from his spot on the floor, suddenly patrolling around like an intruder had waltzed in and attacked Tommy.

Techno however, frowns harder, "Send you  _ where _ ? What the heck are you talking about?"

"The foster house!" Tommy cries, and for a frightful moment Techno is petrified the younger boy might start crying and — oh no, great, he's crying — "What do I have to do for you to not send me away again?"

_ Send me away again. _

Oh.

"Tommy I — I'm not going to…" Techno's throat feels incredibly dry and scratchy, like someone's sucked all the moisture out and let him shrivel up under the sun, "Why would you think I would send you away?"

"You sent me away the first time because I got in the way, right? You couldn't look after a stupid kid after Phil died," Tommy rambles, his whole body trembling, as he grabs his head with his hands, pulling at his hair and scratching his scalp, "And I — I — I don't want to go back. I want to stay here. I'll do well in school. I promise."

Techno is frozen in place, mouth agape as he mentally and physically debates what to do next. This sight before him is painfully familiar, and Techno  _ knows  _ an anxiety attack better than anyone. But he's never had to help someone  _ else  _ through theirs.

Before he can further dwell on this however, Carl jumps onto the sofa (with impressive ease given his size) and drops himself heavily onto Tommy's lap; trapping the boy under his fur. Techno sighs in relief, remembering why he got Carl in the first place. If there was anyone who knew how to help Tommy live through his childhood problems, it was Carl.

Tommy finches at first, but then immediately sinks his fingers into the dark brown fur-of-no-return. He doesn't speak for a long time, and neither does Techno; both of them calming down from the sudden outburst if adrenalinen. Tommy stops shaking then, his breathing slowly becoming quieter and normal, but he still looks incredibly out of it, "I want to stay with you and Carl. I won't get into trouble. I don't…"

"Tommy, go take a nap." Techno interjects before Tommy can say anything else to break down Techno's already crumbling heart, "Take Carl and go lie down. I'll make us dinner."

Tommy goes silent immediately, like Techno had slapped him instead of interrupt him, and Techno watches in fear of the worse; wondering how he would react if Tommy started screaming or throwing things at him (he would probably just let him), but then his youngest brother picks himself up. He sniffs loudly, rubbing his nose with his sleeve and worms his way out of Carl's iron hold.

He stands in front of Techno for a minute, eyes wide but not really looking at anything; before he wobbles off, hands gripping onto the blanket as it drags on the floor behind him.

Carl looks up at Techno for a moment, and Techno let's him decide where he wants to go, not completely surprised when the dog licks his hand once and runs off beside the teenager. It sends a cloud of relief through Techno's senses, that there is  _ someone  _ who knows what they're doing with Tommy.

But the fact that it's his  _ dog  _ and not  _ him  _ doesn't sit right with Techno; so as soon as Tommy turns the corner to the bedrooms, Techno jumps to his feet and grabs his phone from the kitchen counter.

As he scrolls through his contacts, Techno watches out the corner of his eye as Tommy opens  _ his  _ bedroom door instead of his own, but he doesn't comment on it, not even when Carl easily closes the master bedroom door with his hind legs. If Tommy feels safer sleeping in Techno's bed than his own when he's this vulnerable, Techno isn't going to say a  _ single thing  _ about it.

When he finally finds the name and number and presses  _ call _ , his hands are shaking and his knees feel weak. But it feels wrong to sit down, so he quietly paces around the living room and kitchen, making sure his footsteps are quiet and muffled.

_ "Hello?"  _

Techno swallows thickly before answering, "Hi Skeppy. Are you free?"

There's sounds of rustling papers and a scraping of a chair fill the call for a moment, before Skeppy clears his throat and answers kindly,  _ "Yeah man, what's up?" _

"I need to talk to you about something. Someone." Techno admits, trying his best to keep his voice quiet and not be overheard by the teenager sleeping a room away, "I don't know what to do."

Skeppy hums,  _ "Do you want to talk to me as a friend or as a therapist right now?" _

"...both?"

_ "Alright then, Mr. Blade, lay it on me. What seems to be the problem?" _

Techno takes a shaky breath in, and then, he  _ speaks.  _ He talks about everything and anything, even things Skeppy had heard before. He talks about Wilbur and Phil, and then Tommy, the perfect mix of them both. He speaks about the foster house, and the years of no contact; and then the reunion, the school and —

He talks for so long, so much, that by the end of it he feels empty and hungry, and the living room has fallen dark as the sun set hours before. It's probably the most he's spoken at one time in months, years — _ever._

"And now — now he's sleeping,"

_ "Is Carl with him?"  _ Skeppy asks quietly, and Techno barely realises that's the first thing he's said in over an hour.

"Yeah, uh, I should go. I need to — I need to make dinner…"

Skeppy chuckles,  _ "Man, you expected to rant all of that and not listen to my advice?" _

Techno winces, "I was kind of hoping you'd fall asleep during my story."

_ "That was one time! But anyways, I only really got one piece of advice for you Tech, you ready to hear it?" _

"...no."

_ "Well too bad! All you have to do is pretty simple, yeah? Go talk to him." _

Techno stays quiet for a moment, waiting for Skeppy to elaborate. But when he realises  _ that's it _ , he frowns, "Talking? Me? That's the worst advice you could probably give. I mean,  _ have you met me _ ?"

_ "Unfortunately,"  _ he laughs, but Techno is not amused,  _ "And that's why I know that the best thing for the both of you is to talk about this. You don't have to make it too serious. But just reassure him and yourself." _

"Reassure him of what?"

Skeppy giggles,  _ "I'm a therapist, not a mind reader. I'm sure you're figure this out." _

"Ha? You suck at this, are you sure you have a degree?"

_ "Yeah yeah, whatever you say I'm-a-mysterious-man-with-loads-of-money!" _

"Wha—" Techno sighs, rubbing his temples with his free hand, "I regret this so much. Will never be calling you ever again. Removing your contact as we speak."

_ "Yeah yeah…"  _ The man on the other side of the phone goes quiet for a moment, and Techno wonders if this is his que to hang up, when Skeppy suddenly clears his throat, putting on his profession voice,  _ "You know… maybe you should bring him down to my office some time." _

Techno bites his lip nervously, "As a friend or as a therapist?"

Skeppy laughs kindly, _"Both."_

"Okay I'll…" he starts, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly, "I'll ask him."

_ "Good, now go talk to him. Oh and — Techno?" _

"Yeah?"

_ "You're a good brother."  _ Skeppy simply states and then immediately ends the call, his voice soft but definitive enough to sound genuine enough, that for more than a moment, Techno believes him.

When he gently puts the phone face down back onto the counter, he imagines Wilbur laughing at him from the dining table, not the mean condescending ones he used to give when Techno did something wrong or got in trouble; but the legitimately happy and content ones — like when they went swimming in the lake or watched a funny Disney film.  _ Yeah, you're alright.  _ Wilbur would say, ruffling his hair like he were years older than Techno.

He imagines two hands pushing him towards the bedroom door, where he knows Tommy's been laying in for over an hour. Phil's calm and supportive voice letting him know it'll be fine;  _ You can do it Techno, go and talk to him. _

By the time Techno gets to the bedroom, his hand ghosting above the door knob, he feels encased in a warm little bubble. Phil and Wilbur walking with him every step of the way.

_ You're a good brother. _

"Okay," he sighs, walking into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter (though im currently writing a sequel!!), see u soon <3


	4. I think we'll be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps because of his rapidly depleting mental health, or just the sleep deprivation, Techno imagines Phil's jovial laughter ripple through the room, tickling his cheeks in their glee. 
> 
> "Come on, Tech," Phil would probably say at Techno's constipated expression, "You're thinking way too hard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!

Upon walking into his bedroom, Techno immediately stumbles and nearly topples over face first; because Carl, the fool of a dog he is, was spread out like some lumpy doormat — snoring away peacefully. He doesn't even stir when Techno completely trips over him. He gently nudges the dog with his toes, hoping he'd roll over so Techno could shut him out.

"Carl," Techno hisses when the dog doesn't even budge, mindful of the bundle of despair (Tommy) lying under the covers of his bed, " _ Carl _ . Wake up and move so I don't  _ step on you. _ "

Carl snorts briefly, mocking Techno even in his dreams, and flops over to the other side, but doesn't stop snoring. Honestly, it's like there are  _ two  _ lazy teenagers living under his roof — but at least one of them doesn't pee on the sofa when told they can't go to the park (That's Carl, not Tommy, in case that wasn't clear).

Speaking of, Techno awkwardly turns back to see Tommy, wondering if, really, any of this was needed. Because, sure, everyone had problems! Doesn't mean they had to be  _ solved.  _ Maybe with enough time, and if Techno spoils Tommy with enough gifts — the boy will realise all on his own the things Techno  _ wants  _ to say… but just  _ can't  _ bring himself to utter.

Because maybe, if Techno finally admits it out loud, then the universe would play a sick joke on him and take Tommy away. The only family he has left.  _ Gone _ .

That morbid thought in and of itself is almost enough to completely change Techno's mind, momentarily forgetting any and all of what Skeppy had literally  _ just  _ told him, so much so that he's half a step away from fleeing out the door (and dragging Carl's limp body with him).

That plan dissipates before it really ever formulates, as Techno suddenly hears (Over Carl's horrendous snoring) the quietest, smallest and barely present sniffle come from the little heap of pillows and quilt on the right side of the bed. The mountain of fabric shuffles slightly, seemingly to get smaller and hide itself away.

Skeppy's annoying ' _I'm always right_!' laughter rings through his ears as Techno inwardly admits that, perhaps, this wasn't a problem he could run away from. He couldn't just wait it out, fester it all inside these walls until it eventually bleeds into the concrete and floorboards, not forgotten but always present.

_ He can't ignore Tommy's pain the same way he ignored his own. _

Phil and Wilbur would never forgive him.

Techno sighs, narrowing his eyes at Carl's peaceful appearance, blaming every inconvenience on the useless heap of dog-ness before he clears his throat, watching as the mountain of pillows flinches,

"I know you're awake, Tommy." Techno calls, "You can stop trying to melt into my mattress."

Slowly but surely, a small tuft of unruly blonde hair pokes out from under the duvet, just the bridge of his nose and crystal eyes are present. Techno doesn't ponder too much on the way Tommy's eyes are puffy and bloodshot, face completely flushed.

"Are you mad or some shit?" Tommy asks, and though his faux-snark and confidence is there, Techno can hear the underlying anxiety laced with every vowel.

The corner of Techno's mouth twitches as he quietly makes his way over to the other side of the bed, kicking off his pig slippers (gift from, of course, Skeppy) and sits cross legged, opposite Tommy. He attempts to straighten his mouth and keep a deadpan while he replies with, "That you're sleeping on my side of the bed? Yeah. I'm absolutely fuming. Only god knows the unfathomable amounts of rage I feel at this present moment."

Tommy giggles beside himself, though it's a little croaky and rough. He's completely worn out, and Techno doesn't hold it past his brother to have been silently crying to himself for the last couple hours. This thought hurts a lot more than Techno's willing to admit.

His momentary happiness quickly fades away though, and Tommy is looking stricken and nervous all over again as he finally pulls the covers off his head and meets Techno's eyes.

"I mean, are you upset because of what I said — when we were watching that turtle documentary." Tommy mumbles, seemingly embarrassed or fearful.

Techno gulps before he answers, throat feeling horribly dry, "I'm not… mad." He inhales sharply, deciding if they're going to talk they need to  _ talk _ , "But I am a little upset."

"Oh." Tommy manages, looking like he might cry or scream all over again. "I — sorry. I didn't —"

Rolling his eyes, Techno wonders if this conversation will end in something that  _ isn't _ a train wreck, "Not at  _ you _ , nerd. Stop looking like I just told you Carl's dying." 

Tommy doesn't look like he believes anything coming out of his brother's mouth, and Techno bites the inside of his cheek, wondering if this is where his inability to talk to anyone that wasn't his dog or his therapist truly amounts to his downfall. He's never been good at words or feelings — much less putting words  _ to  _ his feelings.

But then again neither had Tommy. Wilbur was always emotional, but it balanced out with his unnecessary passion for projects he'd find himself neck deep in. But he'd always have time to sit down and beat (metaphorically) Techno's problems out of him and help him through them, as he did with Tommy's and even sometimes Phil's (it can't have been easy, raising three kids) (and then to lose one).

Yet Phil was always there to offer the best hugs with the even better advice, some of which Techno could really use right now.

Perhaps because of his rapidly depleting mental health, or just the sleep deprivation, Techno imagines Phil's jovial laughter ripple through the room, tickling his cheeks in their glee. 

_ "Come on, Tech,"  _ Phil would probably say at Techno's constipated expression,  _ "You're thinking way too hard." _

Wilbur would probably snigger along, poking Techno in the ribs playfully,  _ "Yeah man, stop worrying and just speak. Say what's on your mind." _

Techno takes in a deep breath and for once is his life,  _ stops worrying. _

"Listen, Tommy, I know we haven't had the best last few years together," he begins weakly, voice wavering a little too much to the point where he might stop talking all together. But he sees Tommy perk up a little, looking hopeful, and that's enough for Techno to keep trying, "And, I… I know I haven't been the best brother to you. Not like Wilbur was. But, I really want you to know that I like having you around. I liked that I can hear your unnecessarily loud footsteps at four am and I like that you walk Carl even when it's raining and I really like when we watch turtle documentaries even if you fall asleep halfway."

And oh god Techno can't stop talking anymore, "And I know that it's always going to be hard, because it's just the two of us now. I never really wanted to have kids — not that I want to be like, like your  _ Phil,  _ but — but I want to be a good older brother. So, it really upsets me that I've done something to make you feel like I'd abandon you, and I —"

"Okay!" Tommy cries, cringing to himself as he scrambles to try and cover Techno's mouth with his hands, "Jesus man alright! I get it! Stop talking!"

Techno frowns, pushing Tommy's flailing hands away from his face, "I'm  _ trying  _ to express my emotions you want me to  _ stop _ ?"

"It's fine Techno, really." He says a little softer, sitting back on his legs and putting his hands in his lap. Tommy looks incredibly small when he does this, hunching his shoulders in head hidden in his neck, "I get it."

Techno wants to say more, and he knows that while this small interaction has drastically changed  _ something  _ (he's not sure what that is yet) he still knows that there are some things Tommy (and Techno) have to work through. But the look on Tommy's face, while definitely embarrassed and cringing at the way Techno's poured his heart and soul out, the creases on his forehead have smoothed and the constant frown is gone, and Techno just knows he's done alright for now.

"I was thinking," Techno says, taking off his glasses and placing them onto the bed side table, narrowly missing getting poked in the eye, "That you could talk to my friend Skeppy."

"Talk?" Tommy asks in confusion, "To your friend?"

"He said he wouldn't mind helping you," Techno continues calmly, watching the realisation settle on Tommy's face, "Not right now. Just whenever you want to."

"So, like, therapy?"

Tommy looks incredibly sad while he says that, and Techno stumbles over himself to alleviate the depleting mood, "Only if you want to! I just — I just want what's best for you and whatever makes you happy is okay for me. Therapy really helped me, and I know Wilbur would agree, and he was obviously an amazing brother to you so I just want to —"

Tommy looks even sadder now, but before Techno can continue to ramble, he cuts him off, "You're a really good brother too. I hope you know that, man."

Techno feels his face flush at the uncharacteristic compliment from his youngest brother, as he splutters in disagreement, "I — you — hah? I wouldn't say I'm —"

"I didn't say you were the  _ best _ ," Tommy immediately adds, rolling his eyes as Techno ruffles like a spooked bird, "But I know what you mean. I'm sorry for saying that you're going to send me back."

Techno winces, feeling all types of guilty, "Don't apologise, you nerd. It's okay. I just want you to know that I definitely don't plan to send you back."

"Even if I fail school?"

"Even if you fail school." Techno confirms, patting Tommy on the back once, "But I'll still have to ground you, or something."

Tommy looks appalled, " _ Ground  _ me?"

Techno shrugs, "That's what the parenting Facebook group says to do."

"You have  _ Facebook _ ?"

" _ That's  _ what surprises you?"

"Well yeah, I didn't know you knew what social media was." Tommy grimaces, "Aren't you like — forty five?"

"Forty —?! I'm twenty eight!" 

"Hey, what if I, like, burned down a building," Tommy suddenly says out of context and Techno blanches, wondering if he'd somehow blanked out an entire conversation, "Would you send me back to the foster house then?"

"Immediately." Techno states, "I'd even call the cops on you."

"Hey! That's against the bro-code!"

"There's a  _ bro- _ code?"

"Yeah dude! There are many criterias that come along with the bro-code including many rules about  _ women  _ and how they're —"

Yeah, this is okay for now, Techno thinks fondly as Tommy continues on some long tangent about how horrible men are and his many theories on Techno's job (He went from assassin to accountant surprisingly quickly); Carl's monstrous snoring continues strong in the back.  _ Phil's definitely laughing at them, happy his two lonely son's are finally finding home with each other, and Wilbur would watch on proudly at the brothers he knew they would become. _

_ "That was a long time coming," Wilbur would say to Phil with a roll of his eyes and a knowing smug smile. _

_ Phil would chuckle, ruffling Wilbur's hair, "I knew they'd get around to it eventually." _

Yeah, this is okay.

* * *

  
  
  


**TechnoBRO**

okay remember, first

day of school, don't be

yourself and everything

will be fine.

**Not-Theseus**

ha ha u are SO FUNNY

technoblade i am absolutely

PISSING myself

**Not-Theseus**

besides it's only first period

and i've already accumulated

an army of s-l-a-v-e-s

**TechnoBRO**

TOMMY@$&?!!

**Not-Theseus**

their names are tubbo

and ranboo and they r

my bitches

**TechnoBRO**

oh god

**TechnoBRO**

(invite your friends

over for dinner so i

can do a background

check).

**Not-Theseus**

ur going to EAT THEM???

**Not-Theseus**

I KNEW IT!!! YOU ARE A

SERIAL KILLER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HANNIBAL LECTOR I AM

ONTO YOU!!!!!@&#^$!!

**TechnoBRO**

i hate you. don't come

home i gave your room

to Carl.

**Not-Theseus**

THAT TRAITOR! THIS

MEANS WAR

_TechnoBRO has blocked_

_Not-Theseus. You can_

_not send messages to_

_this number._

**Not-Theseus**

NOOOOOOO I WILL NOT

BE SILENCED TECHNOBLADE

_TechnoBRO has blocked_

_Not-Theseus. You can_

_not send messages to_

_this number._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!! for now! i might make some more short stories of Tommy and Techno's lives together and make this a short series! but thank you for all the kudos and comments! see you later, and come say hi [twitter](https://twitter.com/orpheusaki?s=09) in the mean time !

**Author's Note:**

> i speed wrote this during techno's live. this is my coping mechanism.


End file.
